No Regrets
by Natty96
Summary: His eyes they were as black a coal and I felt my face slowly leaning in he began leaning in closer until I could feel his breath tickle my lips then finally I closed the distance between us his icy lips pressed against mine. takes place during All you desire.


starts at the time were Adam Rosier is hosting the party ad Iain comes to crash it

Havens pov

Iain cracked the fluke of the glass off his shoe leaving it a shattered and plunged it into Adams chest I let out a scream and the room fell silent. Adam looked at the champagne glass that stuck out of his chest and pulled it out by the handle. it quickly slid out clean as it could be no blood at all. Adam cleared his through

"please escort Mr. Marrow out" I walked over to the Adam and rested my hand on his shoulder

"are you alright" he looked at me and pushed his glasses up his face

"quite my dear" I looked over to Iain two large gray men stood next to him ready to drag him off they hooked his arms with theirs and began to pull his eyes met mine

"NO! " he struggled "I'm not leaving without you haven!" I looked in his eyes and saw that the Iain I loved and knew was gone and what replaced him was a cold possessive Iain that struggled again and again I looked back at Adam who was staring intently at me

" please let me get a minute to talk to him " he stared at me and I saw a flash of fear I went over and grabbed his hand squeezing it gently "I'm not going anywhere I just have to talk to him" he nodded and looked at the gray men he waved his hand and they released him immediately he rushed over to meet me and I walked a couple of feet from Adam. Iain came up to me and took my hand

"lets go" he grabbed it a little to rough and I pulled back he looked at me with shock written on his face "I'm sorry but I cant Iain"

he stared at me "what do you mean you cant"

"Iain the way you've been acting like you own me I can't take it you act like I'm your property and I'm sick of it and I'm sick of the secrets always with secrets I just cant do this anymore"

he stared at me with some anger behind his eyes "what are you saying" I looked at him with sad eyes and took the ring out of my purse I held it out to him "I'm sorry but this is goodbye" he took the ring in his hand and there was a gasp in the crowd I forgot about the audience before us but I starred at and he starred at the ring then at me "you want to pick him over me I wont stop you" he turned his shoulder to walk away but then turned back to me flinging his arm to me the back of his hand made contact with my cheek before I had a chance to move, I spun and landed against some one I looked up to see it was Adam he had a look in his eyes of pure rage and was directed at one person he helped me stand and before I could blink he had Iean's neck in one of his hand lifting him up inches off the floor I looked at Iain and he was clawing at Adams hand. Adams eyes were darker than night and clouded with rage I could tell if no one intervened this was Iean's final moment I quickly went over to Adam and went in front of him putting my hands on either side of his face

"Adam look at me don't do this" his eyes were pitch black and his head was still tilted to Iain "Adam please your not a monster not any more don't do it let him go and lets leave together" he slowly turned to me his eyes nothing but black pits tears wet my eyes my voice was nothing but a whisper "please" he took my hand off his face with his other hand and gently pushed me behind him I looked up to see Iain turning a gray color but after a second Adam released his grip and Iain fell to the ground Adam turned to the gray men who stood back "get him out of here and through him in the street" I looked at Iain and was relieved to see he was still alive but was passed out from the lack of air the gray men dragged him out and Adam gestured over for one to come

"Iain marrow is not to be harmed see to that" he nodded and walked out the door then he turned to me

and cupped my face resting his for head on mine I put my hands on his wrist "thank you" I whispered his eyes where cleared and calm "no-

thank you lets go" he led me towards the door and I followed we walked outside. The air was cold and felt good on my slightly swollen cheek. He hailed a cab but instead a black Mercedes pulled up he opened the door for me and I climbed in he got in after me and shut the door, he turned to me and stroked my cheek "I'm sorry" he said

I shook my head and leaned on his chest his breathing hitched for a second then returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around me "don't be none of this is you fault" the car fell silent a couple seconds later I broke the silents

"where are we going" I looked up at him

"I'm taking you to mercy west hospital" I nodded

"Adam I'm fine its just a little swelling nothing big and what about Beau we still have find him I think I know who took him" I pulled away and looked at him "I think-"

"I know who took Beau before our evening was interrupted I came to tell you we got an anonymous tip saying they saw Beau being taken to the bank vault under the apartment I told you about, I had investigator follow that lead and the tip came from a homeless women that stayed under the building she showed investigators how to get in and beau was found inside dazed and had some bruises and cuts but otherwise was fine they took him to the hospital shortly after they are keeping him there for observation"

my heart soared and tears of joy formed in my eyes "you found him" he nodded his head and I sung my arms around his neck, it was awkward considering the sitting position we were both in but I didn't care I found Beau and he was alive "thank you" I whispered in his ear "thank you" he wrapped his arms around my hips I pulled away but kept my arms around his neck "I have to see him" he nodded

"I know that's why were going to the hospital " I nodded and stared at his eyes they were as black a coal and I felt my face slowly leaning in he began leaning in closer until I could feel his breath tickle my lips then finally I closed the distance between us his icy lips pressed against mine soaking up as much heat as they could. shivers spread through my body not in a bad way though he got a little bolder and tightened his arms around me pushing my closer to him finally he pulled away and my body was numb the only thing I felt was him. I looked at him with a questioning look and he chuckled

"as much as I would like to continued we've arrived" I looked behind him to see the hospital and blushed he chuckled again then got out of the car holding the door open I rushed out and ran through the door to the front desk Adam came right behind me Beau Decker she looked at her computer screen "yes we have a Beau Decker in room 456" I nodded and ran to the elevator clicking on the button as hard and as fast as I could Adam took my hand off the button and held it firmly "A little excited are we" I gave him a small smile and grabbed on to his hand holding it softly in mine "thank you Adam for everything" he took my hand and placed a lingering kiss on it " it was my pleasure haven truly" he stood back when the elevator door opened "now I believe Beau is waiting for a visitor" I gave him a question look "your not coming" he shook his head

"as memory serves Mr. Decker and I didn't really get along in the past I'm sure he wont be happy about seeing me with you" I nodded he had a point "so what are you going to do"

he thought for a second "I'm going to have to speak to some people to ease the commotion that was started" I nodded "then I'll see you later?" he nodded and smiled

"of course haven" he gave me a peck on the lips and the elevator door closed before I got to say bye I waited eagerly til they opened again I quickly stepped through and ran down the halls to room 456 when I got there I saw Beau he was watching Tv in a paper dress I ran to him as fast as possible and wrapped my arms around him "

"ah- Jesus haven calm down" I hugged him hard and began sobbing

"your alright! oh beau your alright thank heaven" I pulled away from him and stared he looked at me "so you wanna tell me what the hell is going on why are you in new york wheres Iain" "oh beau I'm glad your alright its a long story" I told him everything from Italy to that party by the time I was done Beau was seething with anger

"he hit you...what the hell I'm gonna kill him if Adam didn't I will just wait til I get me hands on that no good piece of crap" he tried to get up from the bed his handsome face turning a light shade of pink "beau calm down please Adam took care of him hes not going to bother me ever again then" he still tried to get up "beau lye back down before I call the nurse and they put you to sleep" he narrowed his eyes at me but lyed back down

"so why don't you tell me your side of the story how the hell did you end up in a bank vault" he told me how horea tricked him into thinking he was protecting me. for a second it was quiet

"so you ended up with Adam,huh."

**authors note- so what do you think, plz review and hope you enjoyed :o) **


End file.
